Blackmail
by ClaireDuncan
Summary: Buttercup and her sisters have had a hard life. But when her drunken father makes Buttercup work at Aces strip club... lest just say it doesn't end well. Brick has a lot of money and a camera and her knows how to use it.
1. The Drunkey

Buttercups POV-

"I have told you a million times! Dont come home unless you have my boos or more money! Get out before I get the belt again!" the Proffessor yelled at Bubbles as he threw a plate at her.

I heard the argument and I marched dowstairs to defend Bubbles.

"I would love and see you try" I yelled as I shelded Bubbles from any more broken china.

"Girl what have I said about protecting this worthless piece of trash!" he grabbed my arm and threw me at a wall.

"Bubbles! Run!"I yelled as the Professor began to take off his belt.

She was gone in five seconds flat.

I gave him a sly grin before he lashed me with the metal of his belt.

I was knocked down on the floor but got up quickly.

"Why dont you make yourself useful and get your old man a scotch?" he smiled, "You dont want me to punish you again."

Painful memories of him overwhelmed me.

*FLASH BACK*

I was 13 years old.

I was coming back from Bratz Club before a gang stopped me.

"Hey Kitty, are you lost?" one teased as he grabbed my hip.

"No I-Im fine." I tried to pull away but the others were closing in on me.

"Look shes crying." another laughed.

I wiped my tears away.

"Well the least we could do is show her a good time, right?" they argreed.

One ripped my jacket off and another was holding me back.

More and more came until there were about ten of them.

I managed to break away once or twice but they were too strong.

Sooner or later they had there fun and left me in an alley to die.

After an hour or two passed everything went dark.

The last thing I saw was a dark figure picking me up.

When I woke up, I was half naked, handcuffed, and in the Professors room.

"Why hello Dear. Your finally up." he practically sang.

He swiftly laid next to me and I cringed at the feeling of him hand run up my leg.

"Youre in trouble. You know why?" he asked smiling slightly.

I shook my head. I was fighting back tears.

"You belong to me. You gave yourself away. For that you have to be punished." he whipered in my ear.

"I dont belong to you!" I spat.

"Oh, but you do and you see," he unclipped my bra, "I can do whatever I want to you."

*END OF FLASH BACK*

With that being said, I rushed to the refridgeorator and scanned it.

No Scotch!

"Buttercup, Im waiting." he whinned.

"Um...We dont have any." I whispered.

"Well then you have to get some before I loose control." he walked over to me hugging me hips.

"Yes sir." I said emidently.

"You are the only one I didnt let have a job because I love you but now its time to start growing up." he ran his hand to my chest and I gasped.

"Y-yes sir." I said again.

"I already have one picked out." he turned me to make me face him.

"My buddy Ace owns a place, he'll give you a job." he muttered biting my bottom lip.

I was fighting back tears again.

"Yes sir." I repeated.

"Ill go call him." he pulled away and then I could finally breathe.

Once he left, I cried.

I wiped the tears away just before he came in.

"So its settled. You start at nine." he smiled.

"Thank you." I whispered as I ran upstairs.

"Blossom?" I called.

"Yes?" she whispered.

"Im going to get a job." I told her.

"Is he making you?" she asked frowning.

Her illness has gotten worse.

The color from her face has drained along with her once flaming red hair.

"Yes. But now that he is allowing me to get one, I can start to help Bubblees get your medicine." I smiled slightly.

"Im a lost cause. If he catches you, were both dead." she cried.

"He hasnt caught use before." I said proudly.

"Anyway when do you start?" she asked anctiosly.

"A nine. He said that im going to work with Ace. I don't know what Ace does though." I replied.

Her eyes went wide.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"Buttercup he is a strip club Owner!" she muttered in utter disappointment.

"What?!" I yelped.

"He owns the one downtown. I'm surprised you didn't know." she giggled.

"This is not a laughing matter!" I said stubbornly.

"Well its Eight thirty. You better start heading down to Master Aces Club." she smiled.

I gave her a slight push and I left her to rest.


	2. The Boss

Buttercups POV:

The Professor escorts me into the club.

From the outside it looked like any other club would, a black building with neon lights.

Typical.

But when you got inside, it smelt of cigaretts and beer.

I turned around to leave but forgot the Professor was behind me.

"I hope you like it here, Buttercup." A green man hissed.

I crossed my arms over my chest, 'So, you must be Ace." I muttered.

He slapped me with the back of his hand, "You have to learn manners Young Lady before you get in trouble here" He laughed.

I rubbed my face from where he slapped me.

Ow!

"C'omn, Butch will show you the room." he pointed to at of my class mates from school.

Shit.

"Well, well, well. If it isnt the little brat. How you have you been Kitty?" he asked walking me to a room behind a stage.

"Better than the rapist, Im guessing." I kept my distance from him.(Yep he was in the gang that raped her. Dont judge!)

"You know I have permission to punish you fro diserspecting me. Be nice and no harm will come to you...from me atleast."he said opening the door.

"The Boss wil be with you shortly." he stated.

"Butch." I whispered.

he smirked, "Yes, Kitty?"

"Please dont tell anyone, expecially Boomer." I pleaded.

"Okay, but youll owe me a favor." he extended his hand, "Deal?"

"Deal." I said taking his hand and giving it a slight squeeze.

I walked in and took a seat at a red chair.

Uncomfortable.

I sqermed around in my chair for a long 30 minutes until the door open.

I immediantly sat still.

It was Ace.

"I hope your utter roodness as gone away." his voice was firm.

"Yes sir." I said folding my hands in my lap.

"Well im glad." he faked a smile.

There was an akward moment of silence.

He cleared his throat.

"I hope you know the kind of coorperation I an running. I do not take girls of your age normally, but since it is for a friend its fine." he grinned.

Since when was I considered a friend of this prick?

"Yes, and I apperciate it a lot. Thank you." I lied.

What exactly am I suppose to be thanking him for?!

"Well dont give anyone your name. The guys in here are mad with power, so if they know your real name, then they will search for you." he crossed his arms.

"What am I suppose to tell them me name is?" I asked quietly.

"Make somethin' up. They like it when its cute...or slutty." he opened the door to leave.

"You go one in five. Get ready in the dressing room, down the hall to the right." he pointed to a pink door with a gold star on it that said DANCERS!

He left before I could ask anymore questions.

I got up and went to the dressing room.

Please dont hate me Boomer.

I took a deep breathe and walked in.

Hell No!

"Princess?! Robin!?" I mubbled in utter shock.

"Buttercup? What are you doing here?" Robin shouted.

She was in knee high cowgil boots, a red flannel tide in the front and unbuttoned with a jeans shorts that came just below her butt.

"I should be asking you the same question. Dont do this. Your too good for it." I went over and gave her and Princess a hug.

"Oh, please." Princess snorted, "so are you, why are you here?"

She was wearing her hair in a high bun and she was in a bikinni with 5 inch stelletos.

"The Professor. He wants more booze money but Im going to hid a stash for Blossoms medicine. Bubbles isnt getting enough and shes getting worse." I muttered sitting at one of the vanities.

"Well on a happier note, this will definitly get you enough money to get what he wants and to help Blossom." Robin smiled, "But you arent going to get any money looking like that!" she gestured to my jeans and boots.

"Take' em off girl." Princess went to the rack of costumes.

I slide off my clothes and Princess threw a costume out me.

"No." I simply said throughing it on the floor.

Robin and Princess exchanged glances and grabbed my arms and dragged me into a bathroom.

Help Me!


	3. The Boy

Buttercups POV:

"I hate you all!" I whispered to Robin and Princess so The Boss couldnt hear.

"Why, Kitty! You look adorable! You should dress like that more often." Butch smiled.

I was in a pair of leather underwear with a matching bra. I had a red bandana that pulled my hip length hair back behind my ears. I hand knee lenght boots that were three-inches too tall.

Help me again!

I stuck out my tounge and the girls laughed.

"Kitty, your on in 55 seconds." another juicehead bodyguard yelled at me.

"I dont remember picking my stage name." I said.

"I picked it!" Butch yelled shooting his hand in the air.

"Nothing to be proud of." Robin muttered under her breathe.

We all laughed execpt Butch who was blushing brightly.

"Just get on stage." Butch motioned to a pole.

Ugh.

How did I allow this?

Stupid. Stupid Butch. Stupid Professor. Stupid Ace. Stupid Everyone!

I walked up to the pole at grasped it in my hands.

Dont do this! I told myself.

I climbed the pole like I climbed the rope in gym.

"Go Kitty! Go!" Robin or Jennie yelled from a cage.

Yes a cage.

I crossed my legs and then slid down.

Men started to throughing money at me as I continued to swing around the pole.

One grabbed me off the stage and on to his lap.

This doesnt happen in the movies.

"So, Kitty, whats your real name?" he asked, his hands cupping my chin

Butch walked up from behind me and pulled me off the man.

He grabbed his hair and threw him off the chair he was in.

"We have a strict rule about not touching the dancers. If you cant follow that, then whats the use of being here?" Butch stepped over the man, still have a firm grasp on his brown hair.

"I wanted to apply for a job as a guard." he said quickly.

"We'll discuss this with The Boss, but first apoligize to her." Butch said pointing to me.

"Why? Is she your special hoe?" the man grinned.

"Apoligize!" Butch repeated getting more angery.

"Im sorry...that your boyfriend is too over protcetive of you that he wont let you do your job." the man said turning towards me.

Butch lunged at him and knocked him to the floor.

Blood.

Blood was pouring from the mans mouth.

I let out a squeal when I saw that Butch had blood dripping from his fourhead.

"Thats it! In my office! Now!" The Boss said, "Both of you."

The two boys walked into his office grudgingly.

The door slammed shut behind them and I got back on stage.

Butchs POV:

"Thats it! In my office! Now!" The Boss said, "Both of you."

I stood up quickly and rubbled the blood off my knuckles on my black shirt.

The man stood up slower trying to catch his breathe.

Once we both walked in, The Boss took a seat at his desk.

"Boys, I dont allow fighting in my club." he began.

"You also dont allow groping the dancers." I snapped.

"Well lets hear his side of the story, shall we?" The Boss grinned.

"I came here to apply for a job, but it seemed you were buisey and a had some cash to spare so..." he broke off with coughing.

"How old are you, boy?" he asked smoothing down his black hair.

"25 years." the man repeated.

"Whats your name?" The Boss raised a brow.

"Mitch." he spat.

"Welcome to the club family. You start first thing tommorrow" Ace said with open arms.

"Thank you." Mitch said walking out the room.

"What the hell?" I yelled.

"What do you mean?" he grinned.

"I mean why let him work here when he attacked on of the dancers."

"If im not mistacen, you had your fun with the same one."

"I was young and stuipd but that man knows what he is doing!"

"You were 21. I think some people consider that pretty old."

He slung his feet on the desk, knowing that he won.

I practically threw my chair as I existed the room.

"Butch are you okay?" Buttercup stepped down from the stage.

"Yeah but stay away from that guy." I said.

"Well duh." she grinned.

"Its nothing to smile about. He was about to have his way with you and you were going to stand for it." I got slightly more angry.

"No I wasnt." she debaited.

"Sure." I laughed.

"Your a total jerk!" she yelled running out of the club, still in her costume.

Ah, Shit.


	4. Comin' in Hot

Butchs POV:

"Butercup! Wait!" I called, but I didnt see her anywhere.

This isnt good.

"Buttercup!" I called louder

"Butch?" Boomer asked.

I immediently spun around to face him.

"Yes?" I faked a grin.

"Why are you calling for BC?" he cocked his head sideways.

"Umm..." I masugsed the back of my neck.

He relizied I was trying to hide something and stepped toward me.

"Did you hurt her?" he took anther step

"No." I gave him a confused look

"I find that hard to belive! All you do is hurt her." he gave a small laugh, taking another step towards me.

"Who told you that?"

"Who do you think?"

My silence answered his questions.

"Shes way too young for you." he said.

"I dont like her! I want to protect her from creeps like you!" I yelled walking back to the club.

"Are you really gonna leave like that?" he took off his jacket.

"What am I suppose to do?" I laughed dryily.

"Fight me!" he put his fists up.

"No can do Pretty Boy." I continued to the club.

He came up behind me and put me in a head lock.

I chocked, then I nudged him in the gut.

He immediently let go and he colapsed.

"Stop, Pretty Boy before you get really hurt." I said sternliy.

"No!" he got up on his feet again, "I want you to fight me."

"No." I said flatily.

"Then I'll fight you!" he tackled me.

First Blood shed.

"Fine," I wiped the blood from my mouth, "If its a fight you want, a fight you'll get."

I stood up, baring my knuckles.

I punched him upside the head.. then in the gut...then I kicked him in between his legs.

I punched him repeativly until my knuckles were covered in my own blood.

He was now covered in blood and bruised.

He diserved it.

I walked back to the club with no words, leaving him next to a dumpster, where he belonged.

Buttercups POV:

I rented a hotel for the night with the money I got. I didnt wanna go back to the pervy professor for a long time.

I was heading back to the club to apoligize to Butch and I came across Boomer.

He was next to a dumpster covered in blood and bruises were forming on his face.

I ran over to his side, hoping it wasnt him.

"Boomer!" I cried as I put a hand on his face.

Im glad I changed out of that coustume.

"Buttercup?" he smiled slightly.

"Who did this to you?" I brushed the hair away from his eyes.

"Butch. He just attacked me." he pushed himself off the cold concrete.

That worthless piece of trash! I'll get him for this, get wait!

"Dont get up too quick." I put my hands on his chest.

"Im fine." he grinned.

"Can you make it to school tomorrow?" I asked getting up with him.

"Yeah, as long as you'll be there." he kissed my cheek.

"You're so cheesy." I teased.

We walked the oppisite way of the bar.

Thank goodness!

"I thought you liked my cheesey pick up lines." he pouted.

"Well if I didnt, would I do this?" I got on my tip-toes and kisses him on his mouth.[He had a good two feet on me so I acctually jumped and wrapped my arms around his neck.]

He stooped down to my level and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I pulled away slowly.

"We could always finish this at my house." his lips nuzzled my neck.

I began to think of the night when I walked home from Bratz Club...and the men that attacked me that night.

"Not tonight. Im too tired." I lied.

It has been two since they attacked my but I could still feel every touch.

Every painful touch.

"Do you want me to walk you home then?" he asked, still not pulling away.

"No, if the Professor sees you..." I went silent by then sight of a white lab coat.

"Then i'll escort you off my propertey myself." the Professor yelled grabbing my arm.

"Sir, we didnt do anything. I was just offering to walk her home." Boomer said trying to get closer to me but the Professor pulled my hair with every step Boomer made.

I felt a cold piece of metal press against my head.

"Professor?" I whimpered.

I heard a click, "Shud'up!" he screamed.

"Professor Utonium...dont do anything youll regert." Boomer slowly walked closer.

"Shes coming home with me!" the Professor turned around to the car.

"Dont hurt her!" Boomer yelled as we were already in the car.

He could hardly keep his balace as it was but now he was trying to run toward us.

"No promises!' the Professor smiled brightly as we drove off to the house.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"I was planning my escape." I smile.

He slapped me with the back off his hand, "Dont lie to me! You wouldnt leave your sisters,but-" I inturupted him.

"They are the only reason Im here!" I put my head against the window.

He put a hand on my thigh.

"I dont like when you lie to me. You like living with me." he grinned.

I brushed his hand off of me, "I dont lie."

"You treat your owners with more respect! I didnt have to save you that night." he opened his door of the car.

"You didnt save me! You gave me a death sentence!" I yelled walking to the front door.

"Buttercup! Youre okay!" Bubbles welcomed me as I walked in.

"Why wouldnt I be?" I hugged her.

"The Proffesor said he was tired of you treating him with disrespect...and that he was gooing to make you love him." she began to cry.

I dont think she meant 'family love'.

"Buttercup! In my room...Now!" the Proffesor yelled at me as I walked in the house.

"For what?" I asked him.

He slapped me again, "Now!"

I walked upstairs to his room and sat in his bathroom.

I heard yelling from downstairs and I heard Bubbles start yelling at his to stop.

After a minute or two the screaming stopped and it went down to a low whimper.

The Professor came into the room whiping blood off his hands.

My jaw his the floor.

Was she dead?

Ill kill him. I will burn the world to the ground if I had to, he will die.

"Calm down, shes alive. She just got punished," he pinned me down on the bed, "just like you're about to be!"

"What exactly did I do?" I tried to push him off.

"I tell you this everday! You're. My. Property." he chocked me.

"And I tell you back, I. Dont. Belong. To. Anyone!" I kicked him in between his legs and he released his grip.

"Goodnight." I waved at him.

He sqwinted his eyes in pain and I laughed at the sight.

I ran downstairs to see Bubbles.

She was curled in a ball in the couch.

"Bubbbles!" I grabbed her and ran up the stairs.

"Im fine. If anything I broke a nail." she laughed.

She was always a trooper but this is something you cant hide.

"Get some rest, Okay." I laid her on her bed and rubbed her face till she fell asleep.

After she was asleep, I went in my room and sat on the bed.

I slowly laid down and thought of all the pain in my life.

The Professor.

Butch.

Ace.

I cried myself to sleep that night, hoping I would never wake up.


	5. School

School

Buttercups POV:

My alarm woke me up an hour earliy.

Professor?

You can take my freedom away but dont mess with my sleep.

"Morning Sunshine!" Boomer smiled sitting on my bed.

He had a dark blue cast on his left arm.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I yelled silently.

A better question would be 'How the hell did you get up here' but I didnt say.

"I'm trying to get some more time in with my girlfriend, what does it look like?" he leaned in and kissed me.

I pulled away slowly, "It five in the morning and you have a broken arm. Couldnt you wait to do this?"

He puffed out his bottom lip, "But I missed you so much."

"Aw. Poor thing." I patted him on the head.

"Let me get dressed and we'll head to school early, okay?" I kissed his forehead.

"Okay." he straightened his back.

"Turn around." I smiled.

"But..." He pouted.

"Turn." I motioned my fingers in a spiraling motion.

"Fine." he grudgingly turned and face the wall.

I got on my usual school uniform, black mid-thigh skirt, white tight long sleeve button up with knee high white socks and black flats.

After my first night on the job, the school uniform seemed less revealing.

"Ready." I jumped on his back.

"Okay then lets go!" he tickled under my thigh and I let out a little giggle.

We quitley yet quickly ran down the stairs and out of the house.

Bubbles normally walked with Robin and Princess so I knew she was in good hands if I left and Blossom is almost to sick to even stand up stright.

Poor Blossom.

I swear I Will Get Your Medicine. I closed my eyes and thought back of all the fun times we had together when we were younger.

I miss that Blossom.

"You okay, BC?" Boomer set me down slowly.

"Yeah." I fake a smile.

"How long do you need to have your cast on?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"6 weeks, but the docter said that im luck that all that Butch did to me. He also said that this was the third visit that Butch has caused this week." He grabbed my hand.

"Butch will pay for what he did. I'll see of it." I smiled.

He smiled back at me and then we got into his car.

When we got to school, we waited in the car rider lane for half an hour just to get inside.

During that time, me and Boomer usually made out in the back seat but because of his injures, he couldnt hardly drive right.

We got inside and he walked me to my class.

"Bye BC." he kissed me before the teacher could see us.

Everyone in my class awwwwwned over me and him.

Since he was the captian of the football team and a year older than me, they thought of it as a forbbiden love.

I say fuck them.

We are all intiltiled to our own opinion.

"Alright class turn to page 355 in your social studies text book..." the teacher called.

All the student, including me, moaned.

I skipped my third period because I didnt feel like putting up with Ms. Disney whinning over her third divorces...that month.

I was walking down to the library room to hide when he spotted me.

Brick.

My ex.

"Hey sugar, how's it been?" he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"That is unwanted physical contact!" I moved away from his side.

"C'mon dont be that way." he wrapped his hand around my wrist, "Leave that prissy Boy and hang with me again. I always miss our little talks."

"Leave me alone. I dont want any trouble to come to you or me. I told you we could still be friends." I gave him a reasuring smile.

"I dont wanna 'Be Friends'! I want you to 'Be Mine'." he pulled me in closer to him.

"What are you doing with Buttercup?" Boomer came up behind me and snatched me out of Bricks arms.

"Boomer, well if it isnt my little brother, the girl stealer? Hows you new home coming along?" he gave us a sly smile.

"Well my life has become so much better without you, I forgot you were still alive. Comn' BC." Boomer tugged on my arm but I stood still.

"I was going to the library. I'll see ya after school, kay?" I kissed him goodbye.

I remembered that Brick was there so I made it longer than our usual goodbye kisses.

Brick made a sound in the back of his throat and my job was done.

I turned over to look at Brick and his fist were clenched.

BC: One

Brick: Zero

"Bye Boomer." I said as I turn to the library.

I didnt get far before Brick stopped me.

"What was that?" he asked walking at my side.

"What was what?" I cocked my head to the side, playing dumb.

"You know what." he stopped me by grabbing my upper arm.

"Oh, I merly kissed my boyfriened." I flipped my hair to set him off.

He clenched his fist tighter before his knuckles were visbily white.

"I told you I was over you and that was just to prove it ." I said guilt slightly getting to me.

"Well im not." he aid flatly dragging me down the hallway.

"You little bast-" I be gan but he cut me off with a kiss.

I struggled to get away from him but he pushed me against a wall.

I heard tapping of heels coming down the hallway.

We are screwed.

"What do you think you two are doing?" The Principal asked.

"What can I say sir, the ladies love me." Brick grinned.

I gave him a look that told him to fuck off but he didnt get the hint.

"My office! Now!" He yelled pointing down the hall.

"Yes sir." I said as I followed behind Mr. Mountumary.

Brick wrapped his hand around my waist.

He got what he wanted.

"You two have detention after school! You hear me." He shouted.

"Loud and clear sir." Brick stood from his chair and salooted.

I couldnt help but giggle.

Mr. Mountgumary shout me an evil eye.

We walked out the office with our lives.

"Well I hope your happy." I mummbed.

"Actually I am. Spending time with you after school. Whats to be mad about." he smirked walking behind me.

"That exactly why Im mad!" I clenched my fists.

"See ya after school, sweet cheeks!" He ran to keep from anymore arguments.

He planned this.

I know he did.

He'll pay.

I whipped out my phone to text Boomer.

Got detention cause of Brick. Cant meet you today. Sorry.

I slipped my phone in my purse and ran to the library, the only source of happiness that is still existent.


	6. Truth Comes Out

"What?" I yelled.

"You heard me! What the hell did you beat up my boyfriend?!" BC snapped.

"Because he told me that 'all I do is hurt you'! And that you're too young for me and that I shouldn't love y-..." I quickly cut myself off.

"What?"

Shit. Me and my big ass mouth.

"Well...your boyfriend was badmouthing me so I stood up for myself." I massaged the back of my neck.

Nice save.

"No." She said flatly.

"No?" I asked, getting worried.

"You beat him up because you were jealous." she teared up.

"No...well sorta...but not just that...I mean..." I tried to take a step close but move I made, made her back up in fear.

"You monster! He is a good man!" She wiped her cheeks.

"No, BC, Hes using you. You just wants to sleep with you and then he'll leave. you have to trust me." I held my hand out to her but she down on the road in front of the bar.

"Why would I trust someone who raped me?" she whispered only loud enough for me to hear her.

"Buttercup Gracyie Utonium, You Know I Didnt Know It Was You." My voice rose.

"Whatever." she stood up fast and ran down the street,

"Buttercup! Wait!" I yelled and ran after her.

She ran away from the bar.

She ran away from the monster I have become.

Buttercups POV:

Hide.

Where can I hide.

Trashcans.

No idiot.

An Alley?

Yeah. That sounds good.

As I turn the corner I notice moaning coming from behind a dumpster.

Da Fuk?

Is someone dying?

I peek around the corner to see The Betty Boop wanna-be naked sitting onto of Boomer

"What the Fuck?" I scream and there attention is quickly drawn to me.

"Buttercup. This isnt what it looks like." he said quickly, pulling Princess off of him.

"What is it then?" I ask, teary eyed.

"Shes paying me to have sex with her." He looked down at the floor.

"BC, I swear that is not what is going on!" Princess covers herself up with the blanket they were using, " He threatened to kill you if I didnt do what he told me. I couldnt risk it. Please you have to believe me."

"Thank you Boomer," I clear my throat, " For helping me realize what a sorry cheating bastard you are! We're done! C'om Princess. Lets go." I pull her off the ground and drag he back to the club.

"BC, Baby, you cant do this to me. I love you." He wrapped his arms around me.

I felt something cold along my neck.

He put slight pressure on the cold mystery object.

Ow.

Its a knife.

"Princess. Run." I let go of her and she looked at me long and hard.

"What are you staring at. You heard her. Run." Boomer mocked me as he laughed.

She cried as she began to run to the club.

"Please. Dont do this." I begged.

"What is this. Buttercup begging for mercy?" he smiled, "I like it. Do it again."

He sliced to front of my school uniform to show my club outfit.

"Stop!" Butch growled at Boomer as he saw the situation I was in.

"You work with Princess dont you? You little slut." he said ignoring Butch's presence.

I remained silent.

"What else have you've been doing behind my back?," he brought the knife to my bra strap,"Have you been sleeping with the man who took your innocence?" he gestured to Butch.

"I said stop!" Butch pulled a gun from his pocket.

"Whatca gonna do? You cant shoot me without you hitting both of us so its your choice."

Butch waited a long time before deciding what to do.

The last thing I remember was a gunshot.

Then everything went Black.


	7. Three Kinds of Perverts

Cold.

So cold.

"Buttercup! Oh, God Please get up!" I hear Butch's voice.

I slowly open my eyes to see Butch cradling me in his arms.

"What?" I mumble.

"You're okay. Everything's okay." he holds me tight against his chest.

"Why wouldnt I be?" I managed to cough.

"Well, when I shot Boomer..." He started before I interrupted.

"You shot him?!" I yelled.

"He was about to either kill or rape you so yeah. I shot him." he declared in his defense.

"Is..Is he dead?" I whisper.

"No..No no no. Hes very mush alive, I just shot him in his shoulder, only enough to stun him so he can let go of you." he pointed to the gurney which Boomer was on.

"How am I not hurt or dead" I was getting confused by this matter.

Boomer said that 'You cant shoot me without you hitting both of us.'

"He was bluffing." he helped me up on my feet.

"Were you sure of that when it happened?" I crossed my arms.

"Ofcourse I was, I wouldn't put you in anymore pain then I already have. The Monster is hibernating." he shrugged with a small smile on his face.

"I was wrong." I muttered only loud enough for him to hear.

"What was that?" He joked, putting a hand to him ear.

"You're not a monster." I yelled.

"And how do I know this isnt one of the symptoms from head trauma?" He was still in disbelief that I admitted I was wrong.

"Because..." I walked over to him, grabbed a handfull of his shirt and brought him down to my eye level.

"Then I wouldnt do this." I pushed his lips against mine.

Butch's POV:

She's kissing me?!

I dare not to ask questions.

I press my lips harder against hers.

She wraps her arms around my neck as I place mine on her hips.

I never planed our first kiss to be be in an alley...Damn I never thought we would ever kiss.

I slowly move my hands to her back then back to her hips once again.

For a while everything was perfect...Before Brick had to get his head in out session.

"What the hell happened here?" He kicked the ground.

"Nothing much. You're brother is just psychotic." I pull away from BC slowly as possible, savioring the taste of her cherry chap stick on my tongue.

"Well, I knew that but whats happening here." he made a gesture of me and Buttercup together.

"Like he said, 'Nothing Much.' I was just apologizing to Butch for being a jerk to him before." she continued to hold on to me as she smiled widely at Brick.

"That didnt look like nothing much. Now Come along,, I already have our night planned out." he laughed slightly.

"She's not going anywhere with you, pervert. If you havent realized yet, she is not property to your family." my grip got tighter as I thought more and more of what he would do to her.

"Actually, since you bring up property...," he pulled out piece of paper, "I adopted her from the club." he grinned.

"What?!" she gasped as Brick grabbed her forearm and pulled her away from me.

"Well, ofcourse somebody told you? Well at your club, you can buy workers for a few nights or permanatley, and now," he brought her inches away from his lips, "You're mine."

The sight of them so close made my jaw itch.

"Stop. Dont touch her." I was only few millimeters away from her before he maced me.

The burning went to my eyes, leaving them dry and itchy, then took out all feeling in my mouth.

I invited the pain and continued to walk to Buttercup.

The closer I got to them, the smaller the room felt.

I finally collapsed on the floor, no longer able to fight.

"Don't worry. She's in good hands." I heard a hint of sarcasm in his tone before all I had left was teh painful thought of letting Buttercup, my one and only love, down.


	8. Why Me?

Buttercups POV

"What the hell, Brick. Explaine yourself this instant!" I pulled my arm from his grip.

"A. I dont have to. B. Put this on, I dont anyone seeing you like that...but me." he threw a trench coat at me and I slid it on quickly.

"You are terrible." I growl under my breathe.

"I know." he laughed grabbing my arm again.

"What do you mean by, you bought me? Who in their right mind sells girls for a living." I pout.

"When I said I bought you I meant I bought you, now you are my little kitty cat."

"I am nobody's kitty cat, thank you very much."

"Well, thats not up to you, no is it?" he smiled.

"Where the hell are we going?" I asked.

"Here." he pointed to a hotel the had a huge sign with blinking letters spelling

'HOUSE OF LOVE.'

"No." I say flatily.

"Yes." he dragged me into the double door.

When we got to the front desk, there was a very chipper lady welcoming guests.

"I have a reservation." Brick smiled at the lady.

"Oh ofcourse, and I'm guessig this is the lucky lady." she gave me a tiny wave.

"One might say." I rolled my eyes, still not thrilled about being here.

"Okay, go on up you too. Have fun." she pointed up to the elevator.

"Oh, trust me we will." he grabbed me again and lead me to the elevator.

After we got in the elevator, there was a silence.

"So you wanna make out?" Brick asked.

"Nope, I dont want the taste of pervert on my lips." I was still suprised I could still joke around him.

"Well, ain' t that too damn bad. If you have forgotten. You. Are. Mine." his voice roise as he moved closer to me, still smiling.

"Ummmm..." I try to escape the corner he pushed me in.

To my luck, the elevator opened.

"If you dont mind." I pushed him off of me.

"I'm going to kiss you one way or another."

"Well, might aswell make you wait." I teased him.

"Get in the god damn room!" he yelled getting mad all of a sudden.

"I was just-"

"NOW!" he yelled louder.

I got too scared to argue so I quietly went into the room without another word.

Brick's POV

"I'm going to kiss you one way or another." I smile her.

"Well, might aswell make you wait." she teased me.

Thats not helping.

I have wanted to kiss her, hold her, love her for so long and her teasing me only make me want her more.

"Get in the god damn room!" I yelled, trying to keep my voice steady, not showing my shakeyness.

"I was just-" she stopped her laughing.

"NOW!" my voice more stern.

She walked in without another word.

When I got in I saw she was sitting on the bed, crying.

No.

I took of my shirt and threw it at her.

"Wha-" she asked through her tears.

"Put it on before I change my mind." I looked away so she could change.

"Brick." she came behind me and whispered in my ear.

Don't do anything. Don't do anything.

"Yes?" I turned around to see her inches away from my face.

Before I knew it was happening, she smashed her lips against mine.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

I felt her lips curve into smile ans she slowly pulled away.

"Thank you." she grinned as she went under the covers of the bed.

"Yeah." I smiled back, still stunned by the kiss.

She kissed me.

I didn't kiss her.

She did this by free will.

I touched my lips lightly and grinned.

I still have a chance.

"Brick, are you coming?" she patted the bed as a signal for me to lay next to her.

"Yeah." I grinned.

**AN; I am going to change this to rated T because for some reason, it wont go on the browsing list unless i DO.**

**R&R**


End file.
